


They Tried To Play Games

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crap i forgot to tag originally, Gen, It may or may not be high noon, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, YouTube, hanzo and genji have an art channel, he probably watches cooking shows, lucio and d.va have obvious channels, mccree enjoys cooking, sombra codes and also games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Hana makes a collab channel, and invites everyone to do a playthrough of something at the same time.





	1. HeroishSquadGames

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me while playing Pokemon HeartGold. I still need to catch RAIKOU and Entei.

Around the holiday season, everyone agreed to ask for one or two things in common. A 3DS if they didn't already have one, and a few games. Sombra would figure out how to acquire some for anyone who didn't git it. This plan was forged by Hana, and Hana's plans went even further than this.

It was during this time that D.VaPlays made a secondary channel. It was when everyone got a collab channel. It was when everyone who didn't have a channel made one, and everyone who did got a whole lot more publicity. That was when the channel HeroishSquadGames was born.

The announcement video went up on D.VaPlays earlier that week. She had made the collab channel, and had challenged a few of her friends to upload a playthrough of a game to the channel. They would decide on what game later. The channels invited were LucioMusic, Cooking With A Cowboy, TheArrowAndTheSword,and HackTheHealpacks. Most of the comments were about how Lucio would be there or wondering who the heck the other channels were.

Soon after, response videos on each channel were coming up on how they would agree to the challenge, and their commenters were ecstatic. Mostly about how they would get to work with D.Va and Lucio, and if they were told they hang out all the time, nobody would really believe them. That, and how some other channels were getting invited through them. This was how channels with little to no videos like HealerWhoDoesn'tStreamEngadged and It's Raining Justice got in on it as well. It was now an 8-person channel, and it would only get bigger from here. The chaos was only just starting.


	2. Announce The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin with a few added ingredients.

On everyone's channels, on the same day, they had all posted another announcing video, this time about the game.

Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Old games, sure, but Genji found a bunch of cheap copies at a GameStop, so that's what they agreed on. Better yet, Sombra would help with the trading and things since it was, after all, from the fourth generation. Everyone was allowed to make their playthrough with another person with the opposite version, but the catch was, you had to draw names to see who you would be with.

Half of them put their names in a random name picker and the other half used the name picker to see who they got. Soon, another announcement was made in text form. 

Sombra was managing channel text announcements, so she may or may not messed with who went with who to do some matchmaking. 

HeroishSquadGames

Good news! We have decided who's with who!

D.Va (D.VaPlays, SS) & Lucio (LucioMusic, HG)

Hanzo (TheArrow of TheArrowAndTheSword, SS) & McCree (Cooking With A Cowboy, HG)

Genji (TheSword of TheArrowAndTheSword, SS) & Mercy (HealerWhoDoesn'tStreamEngaded, HG)

Sombra (HackTheHealpacks, SS) & Pharah (It's Raining Justice, HG)

She was really beginning to wish she invited Symmetra to this. "At least Pharah always brought cookies," Sombra thought. "Ana's cookies are the best cookies."

And so, the matchmaker had struck and the rest of the channel's members got confused. At least they didn't injure themselves in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter!
> 
> I have a feeling most of these chapters will be short. I get my ideas a little at a time.
> 
> Also, in case you couldn't tell, SS is SoulSilver and HG is HeartGold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The idea came out of nowhere, and it was pretty fun to start.


End file.
